The present invention relates generally to navigation and mapping systems, and more particularly to personalized route mapping based on a cognitive analysis of the user's information.
More and more people are using mobile mapping technology as the GPS and portable electronic mapping software becomes more ubiquitous. Mapping software allows users to input destinations, and the software produces a route or routes generally designed to be the most efficient. These routes are generally generic to every user who inputs the same set of mapping coordinates. The mapping software generally cannot determine if the user has taken the route before, or parts of the route, and does not know if the user knows the area. Even for mapping software that stores data for routes taken by the user previous, the mapped route is generally still the generic route that any user would receive from the software.